


я хочу измениться

by PeBeAs



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arguing, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: сана и юта приехали в корею не просто так, а проведать своих друзей. судя по состоянию души саны, так они ещё пришли понять почему друзей нет, а в квартире одного из них разруха и пьяный чонгук. ну а что, новый год, новая жизнь... зря говорят что-ли.только вот вместо юмора, внутри появляются обиды и недопонимания, которые они и обязаны разрулить.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Minatozaki Sana





	я хочу измениться

сана держит в руках огромную коробку, что, кажется, перевешивает её саму, и пытается собраться с силами. за спиной маячит юта, который разговаривает с кем-то по телефону (очевидно, со своей девушкой). за спинами стоят два собственных чемодана, достаточно компактных, чтобы не предоставлять неудобства. 

в длинном коридоре пусто, поскольку большинство людей сидят дома и никуда не выходят после бурного празднования нового года. только сана и юта отчего-то решили, что надо будет обязательно наведать своих старых друзей. 

и вот они, в корее, около двери в знакомую квартиру, где раньше имели честь ютиться они сами. сейчас, к сожалению, в силу обстоятельств семейство минатозаки полностью переехало на свою родину, оставив большинство воспоминаний и людей, связанных с ними, здесь. у них получается связываться и общаться как и раньше, но круг близких заметно сузился до нескольких человек, с которыми удавалось выкроить время в скайп или ещё чего-нибудь. 

оттого немного грустно. ну, не хотелось, чтобы друзья остались, а они уехали хоть и в родную, но пока незнакомую страну. в конце концов, пришлось и, наоборот, даже лучше сложилось (у юты). 

у него появилась девушка-умница, самая лучшая танцовщица, коих видывала сана, и хореографиня студии, в которую позже устроился и юта. молодые влюбились и вцепились в друг друга клешнями, как говорится, целуются и милуются на радость семье. а ещё они вдвоём строят карьеру, планы на будущее, съезжаются в общую квартиру. вот брат и хотел поехать с хираи вместе, показав уровень серьёзности благодаря знакомству с друзьями, но не вышло из-за её работы. 

правда, судя по количеству звонков через интернет, голубки ничуть не проиграли. милашничают до тошноты даже здесь. вызывают у саны порывы скривиться каждую секунду. как обычно. фу. 

а у саны, кстати, появились проблемы с отцом, который настойчиво предлагает сыновей своих друзей, конфликт с начальником, который обратно хочет отослать её в корейский филиал (что несправедливо, потому что к японии она уже привыкла), и кризис в душе́, потому что хочется чего-то нового, но страшно менять жизнь, но всё равно хочется, но так же страшно. и так до бесконечности. 

сана ещё раз нажимает на дверной звонок, нервно покачиваясь. телефон те не берут, дверь не открывают, никак не реагируют. может быть, это потому что на часах восемь утра субботы. но как-то неприятно. они ведь предупреждали. 

минатозаки одеты в длинные пальто поверх семейных свитеров, и сана держит подарок с соответствующей атмосфере упаковкой и большой витиеватой надписью «с новым годом, лохи!» коридор пронзает длинный бесячий звон в очередной раз. 

девушка закатывает глаза, когда слышит очередные сюсюкания юты с хираи. она оборачивается, намекая на помощь, и видит быструю реакцию: 

— момо волнуется, — бурчит старший брат, наконец замечая чужую тяжесть и протягивая руку, чтобы ухватиться за одну часть коробки, — я по ней скучаю. 

— мы приехали только сегодня, — отмечает сана, радуясь облегчённой ноше, — а уедем через три дня. три. три дня, две ночи. семьдесят два часа. вы не можете быть такими слащавыми? 

чужое лицо натягивает широкую улыбку, мечтательно вздыхая: 

— нет, — а потом хмурится: — семьдесят два часа — это много. 

— я тебя ненавижу. 

— я знаю, что ты рада за меня. 

— может быть, — уклончиво отвечает девушка, кивая в сторону кармана, — позвони дахён-тян* что-ли. я устала держать эту штуку. почему мы не купили им шоколад по акции или типа того? что за глупые вложения? 

— мы на букву «л» этих предателей, — вздыхает, — давай поставим на пол? — предлагает брат, и они оба смотрят вниз. 

пол грязный и немытый, с большим количеством следов повсюду, буквально по всему периметру коридора. вероятно, сказываются новогодние празднования. сана фыркает, вызывая у старшего смех. 

— ладно-ладно, давай мне полностью, — протягивает руки юта. 

— сможешь? 

— обижаешь, мы несли его всю дорогу по очереди. почему я не смогу сейчас? 

— ты закормлен эндорфинами* после разговора с момо. ты уязвим. ахиллесова пята* нашего семейства. дамоклов меч* над моей репутацией. 

— как смешно, мадемуазель, — сана закатывает глаза, — не вы ли не хотели сначала ехать из-за сами-знаете-кого? 

сана смотрит на обнаглевшего брата и вытягивает возмущённое лицо. тот лишь хмыкает, протягивая руки к коробке. сестра пихает подарок и отворачивается: 

— не упоминай его всуе. дурак. 

повисает тишина. с лица саны исчезает счастливая улыбка, становясь натянутой и слишком грустной, связанной со старыми воспоминаниями и сожалениями. брат мнётся, сожалея о словах, что предполагались как шутка. 

если юте повезло, то нельзя было сказать того же о сане. её отношения остались здесь, так и не начавшись под гребнем сомнений. что было в общем-то обидно. 

— прости, не хотел, — юта кусает губу, — вырвалось. 

— я же не упоминала... — она стреляет глазами, но тут же оказывается перебитой открывшейся дверью и невнятным криком на корейском: 

— юта-хён! сана-нуна! 

— помяни чёрта, — бурчит девушка, концентрируя внимание на парне. 

у порога стоит не совсем хозяин в домашней одежде, пока за спиной его виден сплошной бардак. наверное, небольшой, но всё же бардак. одежда на друге растянутая и грязная, перекрашенные в ярко-розовый, пушистые волосы взлохмачены во все стороны, в больших карих глазах видны искры, лицо красное-красное, а в движениях видна заторможенность и неуклюжесть. 

сана оглядывает его и кричит недовольно: 

— ты что, пьяный?

— чонгук? — нервно переспрашивает юта, кивая сестре. — с тобой всё хорошо? 

лицо юноши растягивается в глупой улыбке, обнажая ровные зубы. чон шатается, кивая и поднимая руку: 

— конечно! — он оглядывает гостей. — мне просто замечательно! я чувствую себя супер бодрым. заходите внутрь. 

минатозаки переглядываются, что-то про себя решая и медленно заходят внутрь. разговор им предстоит очень интересный, конечно. при входе юта оставляет коробку, кладя её на тумбу, и здоровается с другом. сана медленно кивает, храня свой взор на чужих длинных ресницах, и спрашивает, заводя также и чемоданы: 

— привет. как ты? 

— отлично, — чонгук пьяно подмигивает, но девушка почему-то быстро думает, что это ложь. 

— отлично, — повторяет она, кивая больше самой себе, чем собеседнику. она проходит дальше, заходя в комнаты. 

ладно, в квартире не небольшой беспорядок. в квартире очень большой беспорядок. на кухне много грязных тарелок и продуктов с прошедшим сроком, в гостиной куча бутылок, кипы бумаг и мусора, в одной спальне (остальные оказываются запертыми) юта замечает кучку грязной одежды около кровати, а в ванной раковина покрыта чем-то странным, на вид напоминающем вылитый крем для лица или какой-нибудь гель. 

пожалуй, в сердце саны поселяется досада. они предупредили, попросили подготовиться, сказали куда приедут (квартира кимов была самым оптимальным вариантом среди других), в итоге получили бардак, пьяного друга. и вообще непонятно как здесь оказался чон. 

в данной квартире живут ким тэхён с цзыюй и своим братом, чону. куда они пропали? почему не берут звонки? даже девушка чону, дахён, не берёт; а она казалась самой ответственной среди всей их компании. 

сана вздыхает, глядя на пьяного, что сверлит её внимательным взглядом, и еле сдерживает слёзы. может и не надо было приезжать тогда. сплошное безобразие. брат касается плеча: 

— мы с ним поговорим, — ободряюще улыбается, — а пока уложим его и уберёмся тут. 

— отличный план, — шмыгает сана, — сможешь умыть его? я разберусь с мусором и посудой. 

— отлично, — отвечает старший, и ей что-то хочется скривиться. 

работа проходит плавно, к концу дня чертовски сильно изматывая гостей. чонгук после душа оказывается умытым и уложенным в постель; всю его одежду юта рассортировывает и кладёт в стирку, а дальше приступает к помощи на кухне, выбрасывая ненужные продукты и помогая разложить посуду, которую вымывает сана. гостиную вычищают, оттирая пол и ковёр, собирая огромные пакеты с мусором. ещё очень много времени уходит на то, чтобы выбросить их, купить новые продукты и приготовить простенький суп. 

поедая его в тишине (не решаются будить чона), наполняют свои желудки и обратно приступают к работе. им предстоит ещё многое сделать, дабы придать месту живой или... не такой мёртвый вид. 

под конец дня они выматываются настолько, что без сил падают на диван и ноют от болей. после полёта, ожидания под дверью и незаполненной уборки конечности ломятся, что уже нет желания скрывать разочарование. 

у края дивана лежат несколько вещей, которые они решили вытащить из чемоданов. где-то рядом валяется одеяло, которое притащил юта из шкафа. раздаётся два одинаковых зевка. 

— и что теперь? — бурчит девушка. 

— пойдём спать? 

— на диване? — возмущается она, закатывая глаза. — он, конечно, удобный для сна, но очень маленький. ты знаешь, что я много пинаюсь. 

— разумеется, — соглашается брат, вздыхая и поворачиваяся к чужому лицу с жалобным видом. 

оба выглядят утомлёнными, их головы валятся вниз, тела не слушаются, а голоса ленивые и хриплые, желающие поскорее заткнуться и продолжить непонятно мычать. по итогу, они просто хотят спать. очень сильно. 

— может поспишь с чонгуком? — еле держа веки открытыми, предлагает сана. 

— я?

— а кто? я что-ли? 

— если так подумать...

— помолчи. просто помолчи, — перебивает его девушка и кидает ему пижаму из стопки рядом, — вот. переодевайся и кыш отсюда. ты мешаешь мне заснуть. 

— и что? — он берёт одежду и медленно встаёт: — даже не хочешь посмотреть на него? 

— отстань. 

— может тебе всё-таки расстелить нормально? а не просто с одеялом? 

— уйди уже, — она отмахивается, разворачиваясь и ложась на диван в полный рост, — не притворяйся, что сам бы так не спал. лень. 

— сана...

— бла-бла, иди! — ворчит она, уж было закрывая глаза: — нет! подожди, сначала укрой меня. 

— слушаюсь, — смеётся парень и выполняет поручение, заботливо укрывая сестру одеялом. 

выключая свет, проверяя замок и уходя в спальну, юта качает головой и ложится спать. раз уж сегодня не случилось разговора, он случится завтра и будет очень-очень странным. но сначала злым и грустным, потому что обидно, куда все резко пропали и оставили одного пьяного чонгука в грязной квартире. или может всё было наоборот. 

чувства обрушиваются слой за слоем, пугая юношу своей непредсказуемостью. грустная сана, грустный чонгук. юте не хочется, чтобы близкие ему люди страдали. на его лице, впрочем, такая же грусть, и только недавние сообщения с любимой успокаивают, где момо присылает целующий смайлик и подпись «сладких снов». 

✩*✩*✩*✩

пожалуй, сны у них всех получаются беспокойными — как ожидаемо — и каждый из них по очереди просыпается ночью и шарит по комнатам, пытаясь унять свои нервы. 

первой это делает сана, вздыхая от нахлынувшей боли в голове. она ходит в туалет, роется в телефоне и съедает кусок хлеба. ворочась, не сумев найти удобную позу, пялится в потолок. так проходит несколько мучительных минут, во время которых минатозаки старается не думать о друзьях и их поступках. старается просто не думать. отключить у себя возможность, иногда выводящую её из строя. противоречивые ощущения разрывают горло, будто заставляя девушку горько закричать от боли. но она этого не делает, глядя на пустоту вокруг. спустя полчаса еле удаётся заснуть. 

вторым это делает юта, словно почувствовав себя не на своём месте. по привычке, оглядываясь, на место рядом с собой, он видит вместо момо чонгука. чонгука, что по комку одеял заметно, лежит в позе эмбриона. кровать достаточно большая и может вместить в себя двух человек так, что их тела даже не будут соприкасаться, — и японец чуть пододвигается, чтобы увидеть копну перекрашенных волос. в темноте не особо видно его лица, ведь только блеклый свет из окна освещает комнату, оттого юта прислушивается к чужому дыханию. размеренное. спокойное. он успокаивается и засыпает почти сразу же.

ближе к пяти утра, ворочается чон. он мычит от боли в голове, желая разомкнуть веки, которые будто и не хотят открываться. сознание хочет вновь провалиться в желанный сон, правда, парень жмурится, когда чувствует голод. аккуратными движениями чон разминает мышцы, замирая в ту же секунду, как только замечает тело рядом с собой. 

тело, что укрыто другим одеялом и повернуто лицом к стене, из-за чего не видно лица, но видны короткие каштановые волосы. проснувшийся чуть было не вскрикивает, отодвигаясь ещё дальше от... тела. 

чон просыпается полностью, осторожно глянув на себя под одеяло. одет в боксеры и простую белую футболку. чист, не воняет. спит отдельно, не прижавшись к телу. да и сам парень вчера не ходил никуда, потому это может быть вор. и не ждал он никого. вроде. 

— пиздец. 

чонгука будто толкают со стометровой скалы, попутно ударив в голову. к нему возвращаются воспоминания: ужасное поведение, пьяное и бесстыжее, отвратительная квартира, наполненная хламом, глупость и гнев в душе; всё это даёт осознать самый эгоистичный поступок чонгука в жизни. 

самый эгоистичный поступок, в котором он позволил себе обмануть всех своих близких, заполучив на время приезда минатозаки квартиру и выставив себя наитупейшим дураком. почему он так сделал? почему позволил вырвавшимся чувствам захватить власть? почему он отправил всех остальных в деревню якобы на отдых, подставляя и их? 

— пиздец. пиздец. 

парень шепчет это, стараясь не разбудить гостя. гостя, в которого он буквально плюнул своим отношением. как же чонгуку сейчас чертовски стыдно. 

он босыми ногами наступает на пол, спускаясь. оглядывается: спальня убрана, кипы грязной одежды нет, странного запаха тоже. чонгуку стыдно вдвойне, но, к тому же, он очень благодарен. кажется, чон не заслуживает ни одного своего друга. 

— блять. 

опять ругаясь, парень потихоньку двигается в сторону шкафа, доставая свою одежду. ему хочется, как всегда он поступает, свалить, но потом догоняет чувство вины. всё-таки слишком дерьмово он поступает. надо будет искренне извиниться. 

переодевшись в спортивную одежду, чонгук оглядывается вновь. а потом опять, скользя взглядом по цветочным обоям, привычной мебели, спящего друга и так далее. и ещё раз скользит. а потом раскрывает рот, хмурясь: 

— где сана-нуна? 

выходя из комнаты в гостиную, он снова видит чистоту и опрятность, теперь воцарившие в квартире. а сана-нуна спит на диване, закинув ногу в брюках на спинку, руку свесив с него на пол. её распущенные волосы длинными прядями прикрывают расслабленное лицо, одеяло закрывает только половину тела. чон закусывает губу и сдерживает улыбку, пока с заботой укрывает полностью старшую. 

— прости. 

он шепчет только эти слова. с затуманенным разумом и разбитым сердцем, разглядывая нежное лицо. длинные ресницы, подрагивающие во сне, нос с маленькой горбинкой, плотно сжатые губы — самое прекрасное на свете, сотканное воедино. чонгук отворачивается после секундной слабости, чтобы не причинить дискомфорта, и уходит в ванную почистить зубы. 

кажется, то извинение было не только за вчерашнее. он извинялся за всё, чем мог причинить нуне боль. за сомнения, за страхи, за боль, за желание спрятаться и сбежать. чонгук был трусом, и одно его тихое «прости» в воздухе вдруг весило больше, чем толстые книги в переплёте могли рассказать. 

нет, чонгук всё ещё трус. 

всё ещё трус, потому что разглядывая покрасневшее лицо с мешками под глазами, он вздыхает и кривится. голова так же трещит, бесперебойным молотком стуча по сознанию, возможно напоминая об опасности, а, может, крича что-то вроде «трус! трус!»

разумеется, чонгук так и не решается завтракать в квартире, заполненной чужим присутствием, чужими запахами, чужой заботой, и, хватая первую попавшуюся куртку с шапкой, выходит на улицу. ему следует отдышаться и вновь принять лицом к лицу привычный факт. 

он всё ещё трус. 

✩*✩*✩*✩

— где чонгук? — спрашивает старший, потягиваясь в ленивым движениях. 

за окном светло и ярко, несмотря на зимний период. но всё ещё холодно, и гость ёжится от непривычки в своих тонких носках. поворачиваясь к дивану, где сана смотрит сосредоченно в экран, он поднимает бровь и получает реакцию: 

— что смотришь? — сипит хмурая сана, зевая. — я его не видела и знать не знаю. наверное, сбежал, — пожимает плечами, — как и всегда. 

юта кидает на неё укоризненный взгляд, вздыхая. воздух кроткий и такой же холодный. что ж, сестра вполне может быть правой. у чонгука, к сожалению, всегда были проблемы с выражением своих эмоций, не то что с выражением своих потребностей и чувств во время разговоров. да и кровать заправлена так, что существование парня кажется шуткой. 

— да ладно тебе. не злись. 

— ты добросердечный, — замечает сестра, закатывая глаза, — они поступили не очень красиво. я бы сказала ещё чего похуже, но мне жалко. 

— я уверен, что всему есть объяснение. 

— окстись, у тебя всегда оно есть. 

— тем не менее, — парирует, — они бы так не сделали. и я не понимаю, почему не могу ни с кем из них связаться. они точно не меняли номера, они бы нас предупредили. 

девушка фыркает, приподнимаясь. одна ступня опускается на пол, пока вторую она прижимает к себе, мягко улыбаясь: 

— знаешь, мне кажется, а вдруг мы уже не так близки? 

— что? — юта замирает, подходя ближе. 

— садись, — сана отодвигается и бьёт по месту рядом с собой, — а вдруг мы уже не так близки по их мнению? вдруг они отвечали нам от балды, а сами свалили? потому что мы им уже не нужны. 

брат открывает рот, дабы ответить, но потом обратно его закрывает, неуверенно кусая губы. он двигает желваками, кидая взгляды на грустную младшую и на вычищенную гостиную. 

честно говоря, до этого никому из них не приходила мысль об этом. они считали, что так же рядом друг с лругом и так же могут сохранить свои связи, как если бы были в одной стране. такие же весёлые, поддерживающие, искренние друзья. 

вчерашние события пошатнули сначала уверенность саны, которая хранила в себе желания увидеть их компанию вместе вновь, а теперь пошатнули и юту, косящегося на мобильник. 

девушка вздыхает, наблюдая как лоб родственника морщится от болезненных раздумий, и вспоминает себя в тисках собственного разума и выдумок. а может быть и не выдумок, а реальности, что сложно признать. 

друзья действительно могут потерять контакты, отдалиться и потерять связь, что тогда-то никому вина не принадлежит. так просто происходит, никто не способен предугадать, когда человек, которому говорится «люблю», «лучший друг» или «лучшая подруга» станет обычным воспоминанием. 

никто не способен предугадать, когда в конце концов ни одна из сторон не скучает по друг другу, оставляя моменты позади, и когда одна из них не чувствует того же, что другая, отчаянно скучая или нуждаясь. как, например, минатозаки, что сидят на чужом диване в чужой гостиной и думают о том, что на деле являются нежеланными гостями. горько и обидно. и вроде как ничья вина. 

но поступок очень неприятный. зачем стоило отвечать на сообщения? зачем стоило давать надежду, если в итоге никто и нигде? это глупо. 

девушка кладёт голову на своё колено, добавляя:

— я не хочу говорить за всех, но события... 

— достаточно. 

юта прерывает её на полуслове, натянуто улыбаясь. сана понимает всё и робко тянется к брату, обнимая его. он делает это в ответ, принимая поглаживания по спине. 

и всё-таки его гложут сомнения, выкорчёвывая тайные страхи и надежды. всё не могло так просто быть. сердце надеется на ужасную, глупую шутку. 

— хватит думать, — шепчет сана, отвлекая старшего, — прости, что накинула на тебя это. никаких выводов без слов самих друзей, понятно? а сейчас я пойду в магазин и мы покушаем. а потом свяжемся с соседями, родителями и с кем можем, если не получается сделать это с ними. 

— окей. 

— отлично, — она отстраняется и хлопает в ладоши, — за дело! 

всё происходит именно так, как она говорит. быстрый завтрак со вчерашним бульоном, моральная поддержка для друг друга, потом обзвоны всех номеров друзей и вздохи. невозможно поверить в то, что ни один из четырёх взрослых людей не берёт трубку, и то, что придётся звонить их родителям.

ленивое утро превращается в продуктивное, когда девушка встаёт из-под стола и просит брата помыть посуду. она одевается, выходя наружу, но перед этим молвит:

— не сейчас, — останавливает, когда брат хочет набрать маму тэхёна, — сейчас слишком рано, всего лишь восемь утра воскресенья. не будем надоедливыми.

— но...

— лучше поговори с момо, — выразительно поднимает бровь, — а я пока в магазин. отдохни. 

последнее слово звучит умоляюще, заставляя юту сжать побелевшие губы и прикусить щёку изнутри. он сдаётся под внимательным взглядом младшей, что знает о ком и о чём надо напомнить. 

— спасибо, — отвечает она просто, кивнув, — я ухожу. будь здесь. 

просьба звучит и для неё самой, терпкостью своей задевая жёстко. ей так хочется в ту же секунду собрать свои вещи и оставшиеся силы, чтобы уехать, забрав с собой брата. 

как же хочется. 

и как же хочется остаться, чтобы понять, что с друзьями случилось. что случилось между ними и почему. что ж, даже сана не знала, что на деле один звонок родителям никак бы не помешал им, а, наоборот, помог бы найти правду. 

поход в магазин, а точнее супермаркет, получается коротким. она хватает нужные продукты, проверяет срок годности, шутит про себя прошлогодние шутки и надеется о том, что юте хватит догадливости, чтобы не упоминать ни перед момо, ни перед семьей небольшой... казус. 

её настроение скачет между нейтральным и грустным, но после сменяется на удивлённое, когда за столом она замечает знакомое тело и лицо. 

лицо, что спокойно кушает рамён в тишине, глядя на экран телефона. пока они, чёрта с два, волнуется и грызут себя изнутри. это лицо просто так смеет улыбаться после того как вчера наклюкалось? 

минатозаки не замечает, когда бросает наполненную корщину у стеллажей, уверенно направляясь к другу. или не другу. неважно. 

— эй! 

окликает его и плевать она хотела на осуждающие взгляды вокруг. все равно людей в такое время мало. тот поднимает взгляд, замирая и не зная куда себя деть. девушка замечает большие мешки под глазами и уставший вид, но успешно игнорирует, зыркая на него: 

— какого хрена? 

она со злостью двигает противоположный стол, садясь на него, и отбирает рамён, двигая его назад. привлекает чужое внимание и продолжает: 

— какого хрена? объяснись? я требую, — она стучит рукой по столу пару раз, но не так громко, и видит как суетливо сглатывает чон. 

он молчит, создавая неловкую и неуютную тишину, в которой невозможно сосредоточиться, а сам пытается подобрать нужные слова. 

взгляд напротив почти дикий, злой и раздражённый, но, может быть, где-то за зрачками он видит заботу, по которой так скучал. 

он так проебался, и в голову лезет только одно слово:

— прости. 

— прости? — она фыркает, возмущённо вскрикивая и поднимаясь. 

— тихо, — он случайно говорит, — сядь, пожалуйста, нуна. я всё объясню. 

она смотрит на него, сжимая губы. такое милое лицо способно создавать жуткие образы, потому чонгук содрогается внутри от ужаса и повторяет просьбу. она садится, тяжело вздыхая. 

— ну? 

— обещай, что никого не убьёшь. 

она хмурится. 

— а надо? 

— нет, — он спешит, — никого не надо убивать. просто обещай. 

— ты объяснишься? 

— да. только обещай. 

— ладно, — недоверчиво щурится, — обещаю, что никого не буду убивать. 

— и обещай за юта-хёна, — добавляет торопливо младший, натянуто улыбаясь, — пожалуйста. 

— ладно. за него тоже. объясняйся. 

и вот тут чон начинает чужого взгляда избегать, рассеянно рассматривая потолок здания. грязный и старый потолок, который, конечно же, интереснее саны, решившая дать ему время собраться. 

время тянется муторно, давая заскучать, а шестерёнки в голове чонгука крутятся и крутятся, предлагая самые ужасные варианты лжи. спустя мгновения он соглашается, что правда — самый лучший исход, который только может быть. более-менее лучший исход. 

— возможно, я, — он почти шепчет, — поступил очень глупо. очень-очень глупо и по-мудацки. 

она кивает, показывая, что слушает и не собирается перебивать. чонгук же решает рассматривать теперь происходящее за окном. 

за окном в рань воскресенья мало кто ходит по улицам, спеша по тротуарам. мало кто бежит или спотыкается, стараясь успеть. чонгук смотрит, думая, что даже будучи самым спокойным и всегда успевающим, смог запросто всё уничтожить. 

— сначала, я хочу извиниться, — выдыхает он, — за всё, — сана распахивает широко глаза, явно понимая, за что извиняется собеседник, — и, чтобы ты ни услышала после, я хочу, чтобы ты, юта-хён, остальные, знали, что я абсолютно искренен в своём раскаянии и желаниях всё исправить. ты принимаешь? 

он поднимает на неё взгляд полный надежды, действительно желающий о чём-то новом в новом году. она кивает: 

— принимаю. 

— так вот, — обратно возвращает взор к окну, а она не торопит его, — я соврал им, когда узнал о том, что вы приедете. меня охватила паника, как иногда бывает, и я буквально не понимал, что делаю. 

она приоткрывает рот, не зная куда себя деть. первое сообщение не было даже адресовано чону. в голове играет «почему? когда?»

— мне было страшно. я увидел сообщение случайно на телефоне хёна и начал отвечать. я знаю, что это глупо, странно, — сана хватает его за руку, качая головой и лишь молчаливо поддерживая, — а потом я всё стёр. со всех телефонов. я знал даты вашего прилёта и время, потому отправил их отдыхать, оформив им отпуск. а сам напился в своей комнате и был наедине со своими страхами. прости. я вряд ли заслуживаю прощения. 

— ты..? 

— мне очень жаль, — теперь его глаза обращены к её глазам, и она замечает, что в больших карих вселенных сияют звёзды, что готовы упасть, — мне очень жаль, если я заставил чувствовать вас ненужными. мне очень жаль, что я так поступил со всей нашей компанией. мне очень жаль, что из-за своих порывов я поступил так опрометчиво. прости. я так боялся. я так боялся чего-то, что не мог спать, зная, что скоро вы приедете. я не мог нормально есть и заниматься своими делами. 

— чего... чего ты боялся? — медленно выговаривает сана, вырисовывая на мужской ладони узоры. 

— встречи с тобой, — говорит он торопливо и честно, заставляя её замереть, — мне было так страшно. мне было так страшно увидеть тебя, потому что я знал, что я виноват в том, как мы расстались и с какими отношениями. я знаю, к чему привели мои сомнения тогда, и теперь я знаю, к чему они привели сейчас. мне очень стыдно за свою ложь, нуна. 

мобильник в кармане начинает звонить, но минатозаки его выключает свободной рукой, поворачиваясь к чонгуку. она не может выговорить сейчас ни одного слова, потому что столько чувств за одно утро становится так много. 

она путается в своих ощущениях, не зная как реагировать на чона. безусловно, он виноват, но его раскаяние так важно. так важно поддерживать людей, которые хотят искренне извиниться, что он обозначил сразу, однако, нельзя и невозможно прощать всех и сразу. сана мнётся, начиная: 

— на самом деле, в том, что мы так и попробовали, виноваты мы оба. тш, не спорь. я боялась, ты боялся. это было очень трудным временем из-за переезда, нервотрёпки и страхов. потому мы оба струсили. 

чон выдыхает, с застывшими слезами рассматривая женское лицо, как и она рассматривает его лицо. каждую деталь, родинку, морщинку. пытаясь вспомнить, как всё было тогда. 

тогда, когда они отказали друг другу, сказали, что не выйдет, и распрощались. так и не попробовав хоть что-то. хотя бы поцелуй или объятие. 

— и я прощаю тебя за это. надеюсь, и ты меня простишь. тш, не перебивай, — улыбается грустно, — но я не знаю, могу ли я простить тебя за новую ложь. за эту новую большую ложь, хоть ты и признался, раскаиваясь. я рада, что ты сознался, я вправду ценю это, я ценю то, что ты делишься этим со мной. но мне очень обидно. до сих пор. 

— я понимаю. 

— я знаю, что у всех нас страхи. и я хотела попросить тебя кое о чём, — она облизывает губу, чувствуя как в своих же глазах собирается предательская влага, — может нам стоит записаться на... консультацию? я знаю, что не могу решать за тебя, но я знаю тебя и то, чем ты делишься. может, тебе стоит попробовать? это очень важно. 

повисает тишина, позволяя лишь звону колокольчиков на входной двери создавать шум в помещении. тихо, уютно, но всё ещё страшно. внутри, где прячется та часть сознания, что из-за страха готова пойти на отчаянные поступки. 

— я понимаю, — вновь повторяет парень, своей рукой осторожно переплетаясь с рукой саны, — я знаю, что поступил неправильно. я обидел. я не хотел. и я не хочу, чтобы так и было, потому я пойду. 

— ты пойдёшь? — уточняет она, а одна из слёз всё же течёт по щеке, и её ловит нежно чон пальцами. 

— я пойду. я хочу измениться. 

— я рада, — она улыбается, так широко и искренне, что из-за морщинок в углу и из-за улыбки, слёзы начинают течь без остановки, спускаясь по щекам, — я очень рада. 

— я хочу измениться, — повторяет громче, — ради себя, тебя и для всех нас. я хочу измениться в лучшую сторону. 

голос чонгука звучит твёрдо, пусть и ломается чуть в конце. теперь и из глаз парня течёт жидкость, горячими и мелкими дорожками оставляя свой след. они плачут, сидя за столом, переплетя свои ладони, раскрывая в диалоге себя. 

— я тоже, чонгук-и. я тоже хочу измениться. в лучшую сторону. 

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо  
> снимаю шляпу и носки  
> желаю всего наилучшего!   
> голосните здесь пж   
> https://vk.com/wall-176947996_2117  
> *поскольку, юта и сана общаются в своём диалоге на японском (что очевидно, потому не указано), сана использовала японский суффикс по отношению к дахён. а именно -тян (ちゃん) —примерный аналог уменьшительно-ласкательных суффиксов в русском языке. указывает на близость и неофициальность отношений. используется людьми равного социального положения или возраста, старшими по отношению к младшим, с которыми складываются близкие отношения. в основном употребляется маленькими детьми, близкими подругами, взрослыми по отношению к детям, молодыми людьми по отношению к своим девушкам
> 
> *эндорфины — это «гормоны радости», которые вырабатываются в организме человека в ответ на изменения окружающей среды. они способны снизить боль, уменьшить чувство страха или просто сделать человека счастливым.
> 
> *ахиллесова пята — наиболее уязвимое место кого-чего-н. 
> 
> *дамоклов меч — в переносном смысле — нависшая над кем-либо постоянная угроза при видимом благополучии.


End file.
